


Sexting

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Get Togeher, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Inspired by a GW incorrect QuotesIt's a Heero/Duo get together. Heero goes around asking everyone, except Duo, what sexting means and Duo shows up to help him out.It gets lemony, but nothing explicit.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaverse/gifts).



Fic: Sexting 1/1

disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Notes: This was inspired by an incorrect Gundam Wing quote and Jana encouraging me. 

Duo heard it first from Wufei, then Trowa, then an embarrassed Quatre, who never wanted to hear such things again. It made Duo think. Not that he wouldn’t do lots of things for Quatre, cuz he would, but it made him think about the world and Heero Yuy, differently. 

The safe house they were in was nice. It didn’t belong to Relena’s family, but to a family she knew that would be away for all of the winter. They were being pretty nice to it, so they could leave the whole thing like they never were there. It was like the forest and Q’s rules for not fucking it up for the possums and stuff, but it had toilets and running water. It was nice. And heating. It had heating. Duo really liked that. 

Earth had the most fucked up environmental control system of any colony he’d ever been on. It was like it hadn’t made it even to the beta phase. How it could be the best of everything and L2 had better environmental controls, he didn’t fucking know. 

But that bad weather had a benefit too. 

He smiled, laying back on his bed, letting his mind imagine Heero Yuy’s face in greater detail. Those eyes, blue eyes like something off a romance cover, perfect and unique, at least for a Japanese guy. There was no way those things were natural. His hair was always in a state of chaos and Duo loved that too, like it was free and alive and it was just so easy to imagine running his hand from that wild hair down to Heero’s face, soft, smooth, warm, and then down to his chest. Hard muscles, strong, like strong like that couldn’t be natural either. Duo wanted it. 

He’d never really had this come to Jesus moment about how he felt about Heero before. All that irritation was just hunger, like when you got a headache but you were really hungry. Smiling stupidly to himself, he imagined running his tongue right up Heero’s hard cock and seeing what sounds he could get out of him. 

It wasn’t like Heero was some innocent waif. No one had better information gathering skills than Heero Yuy. If it was a mission, Yuy’d be able to define ‘sexting’ in five languages and binary to boot. Heero asked those questions with a purpose, a strategy. There was only one reason Duo would be last. With that thought, Duo slipped his hand into his pants and stroked his own cock. Yuy’s tongue on his cock book ended his intentions, warm, wet, mission driven. That would be the best shit. 

His clothes were clean. That was also nice about this safe house. Washer and dryer and shit. Yeah. So he sat up, took off the over shirt leaving himself in a soft cotton shirt with short sleeves, before bouncing off the bed and untucking the shirt. He took off his boots, going for a casual feel, like he had just accidentally crept up on Heero without getting murdered. His hair was also clean, a real rarity in the war where sleeping in abandoned cars was an actual thing.

He tugged some strands of soft brown hair free, so they framed his face, but didn’t hide his eyes. Both Q and Heero had blue eyes and Duo wondered if it was something to do with cloning. Q had said there had been cloning in his becoming. Most people from L1 seemed to have brown eyes more like Wuffie. 

Duo leaned closer to the mirror on his closet door. “Are you nervous, Maxwell? Uh? Afraid the pretty Japanese boy is going to make origami of you?” 

He leaned back, staring at himself tongue brushing over the edge of his teeth, back and forth like the metronome of anxiety. Yeah, actually, becoming origami was an actual possibility. Fingers interlocked, Duo turned his palms outward and stretched his shoulders. It was probably not a good sign that that only turned him on more. He futzed with his hair another moment, ran the back of his fingers over his cheeks to make sure he was still smooth shaven enough, then sauntered across the hall to Heero’s claimed room. 

Heero knew he was there, Duo was sure. There had been just the slightest hesitation of his fingers on the keyboard. Fuck. Heero was the sexiest mother-fucker of all human beings. “Hey.” 

Heero looked up at him, and Duo could have sworn there was a look, those blue eyes through dark lashes, some feigned or refound innocence, maybe even some element of nerves. “What?”

“I hear you’re looking for a meaning of the word ‘sexting’?”

God Heero could move fast! That door shut so fast that Duo hadn’t been ready and stuck his now bruised knee in the way, he’d have been cold doored. As it was they stared at each other, almost nose-to-nose. “I’m not having that conversation with you.”

“But you put all that effort into setting this up, ‘Ro,” Duo said, smiling way more tenderly than challenging.

They stared at each other. Heero kept just enough pressure on the door to keep Duo from pushing in, but not enough to really hurt him. They both knew Heero could get rid of Duo with a push and a slam. They both knew if he’d wanted to, he would have. 

“I can uh, not talk, if that’s better.” Duo offered, feeling that he could express himself just fine without words in this case. 

Heero’s eyes shifted to the side which at the proximity they had didn’t really get Duo out of sight. “I,” he said, mumbling the rest. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“I like the sound of your voice,” Heero said, voice so low only a very intent and hypervigilant Duo would have heard it. 

“I like you a lot too, ‘Ro. We don’t gotta do anything you don’t like and we’ll pull back from anything either of us don’t like, but I would love to touch and sex and talk, you know?”

“Really?”

“I don’t lie.” 

“Hn.” Then Heero disappeared leaving the door slack. 

Cautious, Duo pushed the door open gently, heart racing. Heero must have stepped behind it, and he felt a moment of fear. Honestly everyone and everything scared the shit out of him, but he just slathered on more optimism and love and things usually worked out. Of all the people in the universe, he felt trust in Heero most. “Okay. What are we doing?”

As soon as he was far enough in, Heero kicked the door shut, and wrapped his arms around Duo, gentle, as if Duo were the most precious treasure in all the world, but those steel bending arms held him securely. “I want to have sex with you. I want to love you,” Heero said, lips at Duo’s ear, breath and voice a caress, “But I need to be completely in control of it, at least right now. I want to blindfold you and restrain your wrists. If you agree and you want to withdraw your consent at any time, you are to free yourself from the wrist restraints. If you do, I will pull back and we will discuss. Do you agree?”

“Yeah,” Duo said, already hard enough that he wanted to stroke himself. “Can I cry and beg you not to?” 

“Yes,” Heero growled in Duo’s ear, teeth gently touching on the edge of his ear. “I will never hurt you. I love you. I will use tender force and make you submit until you use your safe word or release yourself. What is your safe word?”

“Banana,” Duo said, wiggling tight ass against Heero’s erection. “Don’t ask why. It’s just a funny word. Can I pretend to be a frightened virgin?”

“Yes,” Heero said, voice deep and aroused. “Take off your clothes and we’ll test the cuffs to make sure they’re easy enough to get out of.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Heero spun him around so fast Duo wasn’t sure he was all facing the same direction. “Does it count if I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Heero did then, thin mission oriented lips teased at Duo’s lips, making him moan before he tried to push into Heero’s mouth, only to find himself bared. Heero controlled the kiss and eventually pushed into Duo, taking him on a physical and on an emotional level. Duo wasn’t sure he knew what love was, not like love between two people, but if it wasn’t Heero and this moment, then he’d bet on not knowing shit about demolitions as well. 

For the rest of the day and well into the evening, the others occasionally stood outside the door, eyes wide at the sounds coming from within. Quatre thought that some of his own innocence had burned away with Duo’s screams, Heero’s growls. 

Trowa offered to demonstrate how such sounds might be possible.

Wufei sat alone, reading his poetry book with the occasional eye twitch. None of them had the finesse to do such things with proper grace, but he wasn’t going to show them. No. No, he was not.


End file.
